


Forgotten umbrellas

by Katiethespade



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiethespade/pseuds/Katiethespade
Summary: On a rainy day, Sting and Lisanna find themselves having to make difficult decision. Wait for the rain to let up or make a run for it.





	Forgotten umbrellas

It’d been overcast all day and by the time school ended; it was pouring down rain. As Sting was getting ready to leave, he found Lisanna standing by the entrance.

“Hey Lisanna, aren’t you going home?”

“Oh, hey Sting, I..forgot my umbrella.” Lisanna replied as she turned to face the blonde teen.

“You walk home with Natsu-san don’t you? Are you waiting for him or something?” Sting asked as he strode over to her.

She shook her head. “I had to stay behind to finish a test and I told him to go on without me.” Sting made an ‘O’ with his mouth.

“What about you? Are you waiting on Rogue?”

“No, I forgot my umbrella too.”

There was a brief moment of silence between them before Sting started talking again.

“Think we should just make a run for it and see how far we get?”

“Ready when you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on my tumblr. But in light of recent events, I'm moving it here along with my other fanfics written on tumblr. Link to the original: http://katiethespade.tumblr.com/post/107829457301


End file.
